Entre el amor y la Obsecion
by Yunne XD
Summary: Dino lo amaba y quería, podría rescatarlo del infierno que vivía, aunque todo se siga viendo igual... era envidioso y lo robo Abra un final feliz (creo) Lemon y Suspenso
1. Chapter 1

Una mascara, una sonrisa que todos creen menos yo y el, _nunca_ he demostrado mis verdaderos deseos, _nunca_ pude escoger mi deber era "el capo de la familia cavallone", un hombre en el que se puede confiar y en el que todos tienen fe, no puedo fallarle a nadie y por eso _nunca_ podre ser yo mismo.

Eso creia hasta que conoci la libertad en persona, mi estudiante Hibari Kyoya un chico que no tenia que preocuparse por nada, ni ser parte de nada el hacia lo que queria y nadie le podia quitar su libertad; yo no sentia celos sino ganas de poseerlo, tenerlo y encerrarlo, que fuera solo mio; pero el era el guardian de la nube vongola, el grupo de mi "hermanito" y nunca podre tenerlo.

O si?

===/===

Un dia mientras Kyoya descansaba en la azotea de su querida Nanimori yo estaba preparado para ponerme en marcha, yo enserio quiero su corazon, cuerpo y alma

Se veia tan hermoso, tan cercano y a la vez distante, cuando lo veia haci me daban ganas de lanzarmele encima y hacerlo mio, como e hecho con hombres y mujeres, si, auque no lo crean un lider encarcelado en su deber como yo a veces tiene que liberarse un poco y la forma en que lo hacia era teniendo sexo con la primera persona bonita que viera, en los ultimos tiempos por ya saben quien buscaba a cualquier chico o chica de fracciones delicadas, cabello negro y piel blanca; pero con el era diferenteno podia tenerlo por ser el y no podia dejarlo por lo mismo, Dios a sido malo trayendole a un angel como el un demonio como yo.

Kyoya despierta- suave y dulce.

Haneuma- lo veo malumorado, me gusta asi tambien, por que te amo, TE AMO kyoya

No te pongas de malgenio, mira estoy aqui- se levanta, parece que no capta mi indirecta y empezaremos a pelear

Las armas chocan, ataca supremamente rapido apuntando sus tonfas a mi rostro y organos internos, lo esquivo y sigo esquivando intentando no golpearlo mucho que se canse, pero tiene muy buena resistencia y no me deja otra opcion, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo mas de dos horas el sol empieza a ocultarse y el cielo se tiñe de un color escarlata bastante hermoso.

kyoya debes estar muy cansado, quieres parar- sonrio con mi supuesta risita de ingenuidad.

no kamikorose- se ve mas enojado de lo que estaba, apuesto que fue por hacer esa risa tonta

A Romario se le acaban las fuerzas y se duerme, cojo a Kyoya del brazo me mira con una incognita pero luego cambia su semblante de nuevo, yo lo veo de arriba a bajo se me antoja mucho, la altura ayuda pero hace fuerza y lo dejo ir

Como no te ve, te comportas asi, haneuma- Es una afirmacion lo sabe y yo se que lo sabe, me conoce ve dentro de mi, sabe que no soy en totalidad la persona amable y confiable que todos conocen, que soy envidioso, egoista, cinico, enojon, muy sentimental pero hay una parte que tu no conoces completamente, asi que no te confies.

Cierto, es solo contigo-

Tus actuaciones baratas no sirven las noto facilmente-

Sabes esa es una de las razones por las que te amo tanto- me fui acercando y le cogi las manos retirando las tonfas de ellas- tu caracter, tu cabello, piel, ojos, tu libertad, soledad, todo amo todo de ti Kyoya- la beso meto mi lengua en su cavidad y la recorro el corresponde y me siento tan bien

No seas idiota Haneuma- se separa con la mirada al piso y sonrojado que lindo

No lo soy, te estoy diciendo la verdad- suelto sus manos y pongo una en su barbilla, le subo para que me mire con esa mirada de plata que me vuelve loco.

Ven- lo beso y lo jalo a dentro de la escuela, todo esta vacio, llegamos a la sala del comite disiplinario.

que hacemos aqui- abro la puerta y lo llevo a dentro, cierro y lo empujo al sofa.

Eres tan lindo- le cojo un mechon, lo beso y empiezo a lamer y a chupar el cuello

no, Dino... para... ya basta- esta tan sonrojado

Kyoya, dejame tenerte, amarte- meto mis mano por debajo de su camisa tocando su piel

no mas... ahh-

sonrio de forma picara, sigo tocando con una mano el pezon y con la otra le desabrocho la camisa -pero si te gusta- gime bajo mi y me gusta tanto

no... suelta... no puedo- ehh? se escapa del sofa rapidamente, le miro parado, tan sonrojado y con la camisa desabrochada

¿porque no?-

simplemente... aun no- oculta su mirada entre sus cabellos, se abrocha la camisa y se va.

kyoya-

===/===

Pov' autora

Andaba por las calles, tenia su tipica cara inexpresiva pero se preguntaba Dino le parecia interesante y le atraia en su extraña forma, tal vez estaba bien entregarse, claro que no ni que fuera una puta que se lo gane.

Una persona lo venia siguiendo vio cuando Hibari Kyoya y Cavallone se dieron ese apasionado beso en la azotea, no quiso seguirlos hasta el comite, pero apenas la alondra salio se dedico a perseguirlo escondido; cuando lo entenderia, solo era suyo.

kufufu, bonyorno Hibari Kyoya- aparece detras de el

Rokudo Mukuro- volteo y se puso en guardia, no lo vio y ya estaba a escasos sentimetros de su rostro

Te divertiste- sonreia pero estaba bastante enojado.

no te importa- lo vio con Dino, mierda esto era malo tenia como amenarzarlo ademas de arruinar su orgullo, tambien podria acabar con su hermana (casi madre), i-pin y su mejor amiga.

oya oya es que no te importa, eres casi mi esclavo-

maldito hervivoro- queria matarlo, descuartizarlo y arrancarle los ojos, maldito MALDITO

Eres un muy buen juguete- le besa de forma demandante mordiendo un poco los labios sacando sangre, sabia que Hibari habia perdido a casi toda su familia, y 2 de las unicas personas que le importaban eran su amiga y su hermana, les debia mucho y era un hombre de palabra, a i-pin tambien le cogio mucho cariño, se convirio en la numero 3.

Sabes delicioso, mi pequeña alondra- se lame los labios y la sangre

-...-lo odiaba tanto

Pov' Dino

No puede ser, Mukuro y Kyoya juntos, no, NO el nunca jugaria conmigo, pareciera como si lo estuviera amenazando, asi es kyoya nunca me haria daño.

pero no me importa te ayudare Kyoya, para que estemos juntos; camino donde estan los dos, uno me mira sorprendido, el otro enojado, el nunca sera tuyo.

Ohayo Kyoya, Rokuro Mukuro- estamos en forma de triangulo yo al centro para que los dos me miren tener la hermosa cara de kyoya y la cara enojada y con rabia de mukuro es bastante recorfortante

Haneuma-

oya oya, que hace usted aqui Cavallone Dino- me da ganas de decirle: el es mio, adios idiota pero hare algo bueno

Vamonos, kyoya ¿quieres?- no era una sonrisa tonta era mas bien cinica, diciendole vienes ahora-

Vamos, haneuma- parece que me entendio, dejamos al ilusionista atras.

kufufu te espero mañana en la noche pequeña alondra, ya me las pagaras- una nieblina color indigo aparecio y rokudo desaparecio.

kyoya, dime, si hay algo mal siempre estare contigo- enserio lo ayudare, lo quiero para mi pero sera despues, hasta que el confie en mi

No, no es algo que te importe-

Porque no te dejas ayudar- como puedes acerme cambiar de opinion tan solo con una palabra, Kyoya a veces quisiera que no fueras tan testarudo

Perdon, tal vez despues de esto nunca confies en mi, pero yo nunca dejare de quererte.

Kyoya, te amo- saco un pañuelo con droga para dormir, lo someto y cae en mis brazos, soy un mafioso despues de todo, pero no te preocupes no creo hacerte daño y ademas no quiero hacerlo.


	2. Amor Psicotico

Desperté y no sabía donde me encontraba, no solo veía negro y sentía algo pesad mi cuerpo, intente mover mis manos pues estaban en una incómoda posición arriba de mi cabeza.

Mala idea...

Siento unas cadenas que me apresan y comienzo a sentir un escalofrió muy incomodo no me gusta estar así, quien fue el maldito estúpido hijo de puta que me dejo en este estado; jalo mis brazos hacia abajo y me hiero cruelmente las muñecas, tanto que comienzo a sentir sangre brotar de mi piel, son de metal, y están demasiado ajustadas, me rindo por ahora y miro alrededor del cuarto.

Todo es negro, menos por una pequeña ventana donde se ve el cielo oscuro y la luna ocultada, me doy cuenta de un "interesante" detalle, las sabanas de esta cama son rojas lo cual le da un toque algo tétrico.

Y maldita sea no tiene miedo, solo, solo que a nadie le gusta verse capturado, menos a el, un carnívoro, todo por culpa de... ¿Quién? a si, empieza a recordar algunos momentos antes de su secuestro, Cavallone, El Haneuma Dino.

El fue, no importa cuanto le quiera o le ame, él le hizo esto y lo haria pagar muy caro por su atrevimiento.

Miro su ropa y no había nada raro, solo no tenia su chaqueta y la camisa estaba un poco abierta, espera algo mucho peor, pero se trataba del haneuma, así que no *plaft* en que estaba pensando, ese idiota, primero entra en ese inservible órgano que esta ve su pecho y luego lo va a destruir, arruinándolo pedazo por pedazo y dejándolo desangrar, igualmente se lo merecía por "no quererle", por no atrevérsele a decir "no puedo, haneuma es por tu bien y por el mío, déjame tranquilo" maldito mundo, maldito lio, malditas ellas, maldito Haneuma

Más que nada malito Mukuro, no se salvara apenas salga de ese lugar eso está decidido.

Las lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus ojos disminuyen con ese pensamiento, oye un chirrido y una gran luz le quita la vista, la puerta está abierta y por ella va entrando aquel rubio.

Se le acerca hasta que sube una de sus piernas a la cama y la acaricia su mejilla con la yema de los dedos, suave, delicado, sus manos no son para nada ásperas y el tacto le quema; no está para eso quita la cara, totalmente determinado y Dino se enfurece un poco, pero la tristeza le invade por completo.

Le agarra la cara de una forma brusca, volteándolo para verle a los ojos, estaban algo cansados y se veían muy cristalinos, ya con muchas lagrimas que aunque luchaban por salir no dejaban a su portador.

Porque no me lo dices Kyoya- Preguntaba Cavallone con la poca paciencia que le quedaba

¿Qué se supone que quieres, Haneuma? no tengo nada que decir-

¡Maldita sea, ya para con esto y dilo de una vez!- Le grita en toda la cara, pero el pelinegro sigue inmutable, no quiere herirlo, no quiere más problemas, si fuera una batalla la aceptaría con gusto y ganas, pero con ese truco asqueroso del ilusionista, aún le quedaban personas que cuidar.

No sé de qué hablas, estúpido herbívoro-

Entonces- cuela su cara hasta el cuello del otro y bota un poco de aire- hasta que me lo digas- le muerde el cuello con muchas ganas y la sangre sale manchándose la boca- no me pidas que pare.

Se remueve debajo de él, pero se cuela entre sus piernas imposibilitándole el movimiento, le coge la cara de nuevo y le besa primero con ¿delicadeza? Y luego mete la lengua dentro y siente como le recorre por completo, inspeccionando toda la cavidad minuciosamente y llenándola del líquido rojizo.

El beso es muy sofocante, lleno de sentimientos que no quería recibir, pero que necesitaba, le mordió la lengua fuertemente, muchas veces, demasiadas para contarlas pero Dino no dejo su boca hasta que se acabo el aire.

¡Maldito haneuma, espera a que me suelte!- jala sus cadenas y se hiere mas, no es efectivo, pero él es my terco y sigue.

No te hagas mas daño, por favor, Kyoya- se abraza contra su pecho y no puede evitar sentir un calor instalarse en él, le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera si lo tuviera toda la vida así.

Sonríe amargamente y el rubio se va de su lugar, le mira a los ojos de nuevo, no aparta la mirada, le desafía y le ruega, una combinación muy extraña y bella de ver en los ojos platinados.

Baja y le desabrocha la camisa, lame y besa todo el torso, además de dejar algunas pequeñas marcas de dientes, rodo a ropa y pronto se veía a Hibari totalmente desnudo a merced de su "secuestrador", tomo su miembro que estaba en muy mal estado y empezó a enrollarlo con sus dedos, para luego cambiarlo por su boca, y ayudándose de sus manos para dar placer a donde su lengua no alcazaba, subía y ajaba mordiendo de forma muy suave y sutil.

N-o, pa-para no puedo ¡ah!- el otro pausa su labor por un momento y le mira desde abajo, lleno de lujuria, encantado con esa visión de su amore totalmente sonrojado, con la boca abierta y rogando por mas con la mirada, un espectáculo muy bueno, de verdad.

Te dije que no tenias derecho a pedir que pare, no hasta que me digas todo lo que quiero saber, Kyoya, mejor disfruta- vuelve a hacer a misma acción hasta que se corre en su boca y traga toda su esencia, acalorado el pelinegro no es muy consiente por lo que colabora con un caluroso beso, hasta que siente algo penetrarle en su entrada.

Qué demonios crees que haces Hane- ¡ahh!- Siente algo de incomodidad y Cavallone se da cuenta de eso por lo que prueba algo, una pequeña teoría.

Veamos, si- Sonríe macabramente antes de bajar hasta el estrecho agujero y meter su lengua en él lo cual descoloca a Hibari.

Ahh, y-ahh suel-tame aho-ra, ¡Ya!-

Qué lindo eres, Kyoya- a dilatado se prepara para penetrar, o hace rápido y deja que el menor se acostumbre, cuando mueve sus caderas sabe que ya es hora y comienza un vaivén lento y preciso, no quiere dañarle se nota bastante además es hora de que le cuenten todo lo que pasa.

N-o seas Idio-ta mas ra-pido-

Me dirás lo que necesito-

Mu-erete Haneu ¡Ah!-

Estas desesperado, dímelo- le sonríe de la forma que solo él sabe y no puede callar mas, está impaciente

E-l imbe-cil, me ¡Ahh! Tiene en un jue-go-

Y porque no te sales- ya está logrando lo que quería.

Re-henes, mas rapi-do ¡Dino!- cierra los ojos pues ha tocado un lugar especial adentro de su ser y el rubio ya no aguanta más, le da duro y rápido, preciso y fuerte, el pelinegro se viene por segunda vez, pero no para y sigue hasta llenar su interior, para luego desatarle y ponerle en cuatro, ambos quedan muy cansados después de la cuarta ronda, se acuestan en la cama Dino acobijando con sus brazos a Kyoya.

Yo te amo, y tú lo sabes cierto- le sonríe y sus parpados le pesan.

Cállate-

Pasan cinco minutos y Cavallone no abre los ojos, le mira sonriéndole con cariño.

El sentimiento es mutuo idiota- cierra sus ojos y no sabe que le oyeron, solo sintió que los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo le apresaban mas, cuidándole, protegiéndole y tomándole.

A siguiente día amaneció en un sitio muy distinto, un cuarto de paredes blancas, con un hermoso decorado y una gran ventana que daba lo que parecía ser, un balcón, aunque estaban las mismas sabanas rojas, recordándole lo que hizo la noche anterior, alegrándole un poco, se viste con lo que encuentra en el armario, una camisa azul a botones y un pantalón oscuro de jean, sale a ver el paisaje, se encuentra en un piso bastante alto, a todas estas ¿dónde estará Dino?.

En la estación del tren: Tokio- Nanimori, No. 12 Akistre.

Todo está listo, no quiero errores, nunca los cometen, esta no será la excepción- Habla a veinte o treinta hombres, entre ellos usuarios de la llama, ilusionistas, asesinos, estafadores, gente de toda calaña.

Esa mujer sale de aquí en tres minutos lo que demora el tren en llegar, síganla y miren donde las tiene, Mukuro debe llegar por el recado al lugar donde se encuentran, entendido, los espías que ya están determinados la siguen los demás esperen pacientemente durante 15 min.-

Una mujer con prominente busto y cabellos rubios sale del tren, toma un taxi y ni siquiera se da cuenta de los muchos ojos que la observan, llega a un sitio que parece prácticamente abandonado y se encuentra con el ilusionista entrar y el plan se pone en marcha, después de esperar algunos pocos minutos mientras se adentran para que no sospechen.

La mayoría de sus hombres entran por la entrada del sur donde fueron interceptados por Mukuro, y los del norte se encontraron con la vieja esa, él y Romario entraron por una ventana casi totalmente encubierta por un intento de colina y no encontraron a nadie, sus hombres peleaban fuertemente, con ayuda de sus llamas o al menos eso parecía, pues verde le pago un favor y robots que pueden usar la llama de la última voluntad, es bastante tentador.

Encuentra la habitación y ve a las dos chicas cautivas hay, una muy pequeña de uno años, I-pin, también ve a la hermana de Kyoya con muchísimos golpes en el rostro e indicios de quemaduras en los brazos, si definitivamente Rokudo es un demonio vestido de rata, les suelta, se lleva a la china cargándola en la espalda y a la mujer le ayuda a pararse cojea un poco pero no deja que le ayuden, después de todo de tal palo tal astilla, queda una, no quiere verle de nuevo, si lo hace esta seguro que le matara, es de la edad de Kyoya, bonita, perfecta para él, y eso le hierve la sangre y sus celos salen a flote, Kyoya es solo suyo, suyo y de nadie más.

Romario suelta a la otra y caminan hasta la ventana de nuevo, los androides están a punto de explotar, al ser tantos llegara según cálculos a 2 km a la redonda en poco tiempo, suben al carro con rapidez y suena el motor, estridente y poderoso alertando a los dos combatientes, aunque ya con el auto bastante lejos, aun se veía, pero muchos de los "hombres" con los que peleaban, se les lanzaron encima a ambos en sus respectivos lugares y se pegaron como lapas, un liquido viscoso los apresaba y luego…

*kaboom* solo quedan hierro, sangre, carne y huesos.

Paran un poco antes de llegar a la estación de trenes, justo donde empezó todo y se bajan Dino y la adolecente, le pequeña duerme, la Hibari al parecer no le interesa de que se trata y Romario solo mira el timón.

Vete antes de que te asesine- No sonríe está totalmente serio.

Eh?-

Te dare dinero, bastante para que vivas tú y tus padres por seis meses y consigas trabajo, un pasaporte a Ottawa, y no te hare nada, pero no volverás a ver estar con Kyoya.

Q-que cree, ¿Cómo sabe que tengo familia en Canadá?- la chica estaba muy asustada y sus orbes casi se salían de sus ojos.

Yo siempre consigo información, puedes darle correspondencia con su hermana, pues no le hablaras, no le veras, no le chatees, estarán en donde no se pueden encontrar, ni siquiera quiero que lo pienses- su voz era clara y fuerte pero no lo suficiente para ser un grito, llena de autoridad.

Q-que pasara si y-yo me niego-

Te mato aquí mismo- lo decía natural y calmado, digno de un capo de la mafia

Entiendo, me alegra que vayan a ser felices- sonríe alegre y va a hablar con la otra chica, así que tanto te gusto Kyoya que les confiaste eso a otras personas, el tren pronto va a partir y las dos mujeres se van en el tren, tu hermana es buena persona, le acompañara a coger el avión en Tokio, me devuelvo a la mansión y te encuentro caminando en el extenso jardín, me lanzo a tus brazos.

Haneuma que crees que haces- Me dices y replicas pero no te alejas de mí.

Ya no tienes que preocuparte Kyoya- Mis palabras te dan animo y luego t beso suavemente, me correspondes.

Gracias, Dino-

_19/07/13_

_Hallo Kyoyaan hace tiempo que no nos hablamos, desde hac meses, no me acuerdo bien, el asunto es:_

_Me alegra saber que lograste tener a tu amor, y él a ti, es realmente posesivo, me pregunto de ustedes dos quien lo será más, tú no debes saber de que hablo, la cosa es, se feliz en tu vida, mi fiel amigo._

_26/09/14_

_Por medio de esta invitación se le invita a asistir al entierro de Katusha Hicagoya el próximo sábado, por muerte anti- natural o asesinato, sabemos por información dada por la difunta antes de morir que su familia tenía fuertes conexiones con ella por eso le pedimos ayudar con todos los datos para la investigación._

Seguías pensando en el, te lo advertí- rompió el papel cuando alguien llega.

Haneuma, ¿qué haces?- estar tantos meses con él hacía que ya no se hiciera el desinteresado y le dejara abrazarle muchas veces al día.

Nada, papeles, Kyoya-

Yerno, cuida bien de mi hermanito en Italia, cuando vuelva quiero verle igual-

Claro que si, esperamos casarnos-

¿Qué?- los Hibari se sorprendieron la mayor estaba feliz, por su hermano, y pues el pelinegro no sabía que decir.

El avión nos va a dejar, adiós- Se despide y se lleva a su amante al carro.

Haneuma eres un idiota-

Yo también te amo, mi amore-

La casi imperceptible sonrisa que hizo le dejo sin habla, definitivamente le amaba tanto.

_Aun si el mundo se acaba y se derrumba mientras tu estés a mi lado, estaré bien_; _para que te quedes conmigo lo acabare._


End file.
